1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a furniture piece and, more particularly, to a combination furniture server and desk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individually servers and desk have existed in the art and it is conceivable that servers in the past have been used for desks.
The invention herein utilizes a hinged flip top on the top of the server for functioning both as a servicing surface when the piece of furniture functions as a server and as a work surface when the piece of furniture functions as a desk.
A hinged lift top on the back part of the top surface will lift to expose a deep well which is used to accommodate dining table fillers. Self storing leaves in furniture have never been accommodated in any other item than the table itself.